User talk:Gboyers
Please leave me a message To leave a message, please Reply Here. :Use : at the start of all your lines to indent your replies to someone else, like this line. :Also, Use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your name with the date, like this - Xenon 18:52, 29 July 2006 (BST) For previous discussion, see: /archive, /archive2, /archive3, /archive4, /archive5, /archive6 ---- ---- Brave New World I've recently created a new page which should be about a new (video) game (series) that could be released INSTEAD or AFTER GTA 5. Now I'm not sure what to do... DasRagazzoSan 14:19, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Gsboyers! I really love the wiki because of it's intelligence involving the awards I acquired, right now I want to do a profile link so I can view my customs. I think I know where the help for it might be like you just said so. Thanks for moving the page Brave New World. I was too afraid to make it as a subpage because I thought it would be less popular. Somebody also made a new page called Viper. It's about Dodge Viper and i don't know what is it doing in this wiki!? DasRagazzoSan 14:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Profile links Good day to you Gsboyers, I've been using the wiki shortly and I adore the intelligence here because of the awards I've gained and the Pedestrian Dialogue that we just added, I want to do the profile links on my profile account because I tried getting my custom over to my user page but it never appeared after I've updated it. Can you tell me what to do so I can get my custom to show like anybody else's please? JS Ross 12:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Crescendospectredragon P.S. I am going to do the Vice City and San Andreas police scanner dialogue on the Dialogues section later on. I found three scripts including the Kaufman Cabs scanner script. :I've re-edited my last message with a proper question, do you understand now? JS Ross 13:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Crescendospectredragon Hi again! I hope you're happy that we're having a chitter-chatter here! I just wanted to say, how do you get your own tidbits (Custom) to show on your page even if it doesn't appear on it? I'm trying to do that but it's pointless. :(JS Ross 13:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Crescendospectredragon Promotion Hello Gboyers, Thanks for creating this wonderful site. It changed the way I look at GTA. I have been using this wiki since 2009 (almost constantly) but joined just recently. I Nominated my self for a Promotion. It might be a little soon as I only have about 12 edits as of 31.08.2010 but I am really putting effort into fixing grammar issues and Typo's. also getting rid of false information is also very important to me. So even though I am still new I think I can make a change to this Wiki. I don't know if you will promote me. but having a position in a site as popular as yours would be great and would make me very happy. I had to deal with OP's on mibbit Because they would abuse their power...(pardon me if that sounded to dramatic.) after a while I became an OP and they would ban or kick me every time I would go on Mibbit, but that isn't important anymore because I now found my new internet love: GTW. I will do my best to help this site. promoted or not. Sorry if I wasted your time with that. Thanks Shayanshaffey 13:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Could you please tell NT92 to stop harassing me in my talk page? Thanks! FrankHunter 22:10, August 31, 2010 (UTC) http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:FrankHunter&action=history Hey, ummm. . . on Claude Speed's page, his picture is NOT Claude Speed. It's like real life. I think somebody messed it up or just decided it would be funny. Can you fix it? SirLinkalot96 18:39, September 1, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96